marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel at Clinton Church
The Duel at Clinton Church was an assault carried out by Benjamin Poindexter on the Clinton Church in order to assassinate Karen Page. Background In order to sabotage Wilson Fisk's deal with the FBI, Karen Page planned to use terms of his house incarceration. According to them, Fisk will be returned to the prison if he will be charged with a crime that predates the agreement. Page learned from Marlene Vistain that Fisk killed his father when he was twelve. Page headed to Fisk's suite in Presidential Hotel. There she was halted by Wellers and Lim who informed her that Fisk refuses to speak with the press and she must leave. However, Page said that she came to write an article about his mother and advised to contact with Fisk's lawyers. They officially gave Page permission to speak with their client. attempting to attack Karen Page]] Speaking with Fisk, Page told him about their talk with his mother and Ben Urich. She informed him that she knows that Fisk killed his father and New York Bulletin will expose the truth that can return him to prison. Fisk became nervous due to her words but did not commented on it. After a long pause, Fisk reminded Page about her work at Nelson and Murdock. Fisk then asked her how long she knew about Matt Murdock's secret life. Page's reaction made it clear for Fisk and he thanked her. Page then decided to play her ace card and reminded him about James Wesley. Page told Fisk how Wesley kidnapped her what forced her to shot him seven times. Enraged Fisk could kill Page in front of cameras in his penthouse what could be undeniable evidence against him. However, before he could do this, FBI agents warned by Foggy Nelson stormed penthouse and apprehended Page. Fisk then was moved out of her while FBI allowed Page to leave with Nelson.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs Fearing that Fisk could take revenge for his friend, Page decided to leave New York City and hid from his rage. Before she left, she went to Clinton Church to apologize to Murdock for revealing his secret. However, Maggie Grace informed her that Murdock left the church and went off the grid. Instead, she proposed her to cover in the basement of the church where Murdock lived before. Page agreed and stayed in the church under the care of Paul Lantom. However, FBI managed to locate Page at church and warned New York City Police Department to stay out of location. Fisk ordered Benjamin Poindexter to went to church and assassinate Page.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations Duel attacks several civilians]] Ray Nadeem brought Benjamin Poindexter in his Daredevil's Suit to the church where Paul Lantom gave a sermon for attendees. Arming himself with Billy Clubs, Poindexter attacked parishioners and others attempted to escape. Page then revealed herself in front of Poindexter begging him to leave innocent people. Before Poindexter could do what he planned, he was attacked by Daredevil. In a brief fight, Poindexter managed to overpower his hostile and then headed to Page, taking his clubs. is killed by Benjamin Poindexter]] While Page prepared to death, Poindexter threw club right in her direction. However, Lantom saved Page with her life taking a hit for her. Enraged by the death of his friend, Murdock brutally beaten Poindexter, briefly distracting by Lantom's dying apology. During the duel, Page went to get remained civilians away from the church. Murdock punched Poindexter several times, while Page managed to distract him and civilians successfully escaped. is eventually defeated]] Poindexter managed to knock Murdock out and pursued Page to the second floor. He did not found her but Murdock awoke and attacked him again. However, he was too injured and unable to fight and Poindexter beat him. Before he could finish Murdock, Page took the cross and hit Poindexter, pushing him down to the first floor. However, he managed to escape while Page remained with unconscious Murdock.Daredevil: 3.10: Karen Aftermath In the wake of chaos at church, New York City Police Department led by Strieber arrived at the location to investigate. Benjamin Poindexter and Ray Nadeem handed a case from Strieber, informing him that Daredevil and Karen Page were current suspects. Poindexter demanded full access to the church from Maggie Grace what she granted him. FBI and police stormed the basement of the church, however, Page and Murdock managed to hide. Police then brought search dogs to check the perimeter and found them. Grace said to FBI that one of the nuns saw Daredevil at the orphanage what bought time for Murdock and Page. During the search, Nadeem spotted Foggy Nelson who came to represent Page who then revealed herself to the police and FBI. Nelson stated that Page will be taken by NYPD. Much to Poindexter's annoyance, Brett Mahoney noted that this is a state jurisdiction and Page agreed to surrender to NYPD. Poindexter confronted Mahoney saying that he will not let them take her. Nadeem then called Poindexter and went to a private talk with Mahoney. He said that if FBI take Page she will be dead and allowed NYPD to apprehend her. References Category:Events